Heart Broken Feelings
by starcatkitten
Summary: Kahoko tells the guys that she doesn't like them the way they do...all except Len but he over hears it and thinks he's included! What's a girl to do? LenXKahoko


Everyone had been called by Kahoko all except for Len and Fuyumi. They wee all there. All the guys that she knew had a crush on her and had performed with her on the same stage since the start. She gathered her courage and faced them with clouded eyes.

"Everyone...I..." She started off but it was very painful for her to finish.

"Kaho-chan, what's wrong?" Hihara asked and they all remained silent while they waited for an answer.

"I know you all like me...but I..." She than flushed from embarrassment. She than lowered her head in shame as she couldn't look them in the eye. "Gomenasai!" She shut her eyes tightly and bowed down in apology. She than slowly raised her head to see their reaction and to her surprise, they were all smiling. They were all smiling sad smiles. "I like you all very much but not in the way you like me. I hope we can still be friends and perform like we always had!"

"We'll always stay friends Kahoko." Ryouta told Kahoko and the other boys agreed.

"Where is Tsukimori-sempai?" Shimizu asked as he yawned.

Kahoko looked away as a blush filled her face. "I was supposed to tell him later. I doubt he wanted to hear it in front of all of you." They nodded in understanding and began to the room with their broken hearts.

"Tsukimori" It was Ryouta who opened the door first to a shocked and hurt Tsukimori. He caught Kahoko's surprised eyes before walking away.

Kahoko pushed her way through the four boys that were next to the door frame and into the hallway only to watch his retrieving form with a beating heart. "What have I done?" She clutched her shirt near her heart. "He wasn't supposed to hear this! I told him I wanted to meet with him later."

It was already after school and Kahoko had gone to the practice room that she shared with Tsukimori for she didn't get any special treatment now that the conquers were over. She looked through the window to see Tsukimori practicing the violin seriously. It also seemed that he was playing a sad tune. She didn't have the violin today but entered the room as quietly as possible to not disturb him and perhaps talk to him after he was done.

Tsukimori continued playing until he heard a noise. He turned around to see Kahoko leaning against the doorframe with sadness and hurt in her eyes. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed in here if you don't have your violin with you." He than put the violin in the case and collected his papers. He than wanted to leave but Kahoko showed no signs of moving anytime soon.

"Let me out Hino." He said in his calm voice.

Kahoko shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Len, I can't do that."

He gripped the handle to the violin case harder as he felt the anger boiling inside of him. "Let me out Kahoko!" He was angry now. She still shook her head though and didn't move. He placed the violin case down with the papers and placed a hand near Kahoko's head. "Kahoko, please. I've heard enough today."

"Please just listen to me Len!" She could feel her tears fall down her face. "You weren't supposed to hear what I told the others. That's why I told you to meet up with me later in here but you over heard the conversation and now everything has become such a mess!" She grabbed her hair in frustration in looked down at the floor.

"You were going to tell me the same thing either way." Len still looked at her. "I don't need to hear it twice in one day so please let me leave Kahoko." There was hurt visible in his eyes and voice.

Kahoko shook her head as her tears continued flowing. "You're wrong! You're wrong Len!" She clutched her chest as she was sobbing now. "I love you!" Len was shocked for he didn't expect for her to confess to him like that.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace as soon as he realized her words. Her sobbing died down and so did her tears. "I love you too." He pushed her away gently but still kept his hands on her waist. He smiled a beautiful smile that he only kept for her and than closed the gap between them in a loving sweet kiss.


End file.
